In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of interspecific tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of plum and interspecific trees, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) and xe2x80x98Flavor Queenxe2x80x99 Interspecific (U.S. Plant Pat. No 7,420).
Not applicable.
The present new and distinct variety of interspecific tree [Prunus salicinaxc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca)]xc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca) was originated by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif. as a first generation cross between two proprietary parents with the field identification numbers 29EB323 and 4G1180. The maternal parent (29EB323) originated from the cross of xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented) with the proprietary plumcot (4G1180), which originated from a cross of xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) with an apricot of unknown parentage. The paternal parent, the plumcot (4G1180) was crossed back to (29EB323). A large number of these first generation seedlings growing on their own root system, were planted and maintained under close and careful observation, during which time the above new variety exhibited distinct and desirable fruit characteristics and was selected in 1987 for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of interspecific tree was by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
A new and distinct variety of interspecific tree, which is of large size, vigorous, upright growth and a regular and productive bearer of medium size, yellow flesh, clingstone fruit. The fruit is further characterized by being relatively uniform in size throughout the tree, holding firm on the tree for approximately 2 weeks after maturity, having excellent flavor and eating quality with a blend between plum and apricot and having high soluble solids (average 20xc2x0 Brix). The present variety of interspecific tree is similar to a plum tree except slightly more spreading in growth and has a slightly rougher bark on both limbs and trunk. In comparison to the fruit of the interspecific variety xe2x80x98Flavor Queenxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,420), the fruit is approximately 18 days earlier in maturity. In comparison to the xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539), the new variety has heavier production with fruit that has yellow skin color compared to red, is higher in Brix with greater eating quality and is approximately 38 days later in maturity.
The accompanying color photographic illustration shows typical specimens of the foliage and fruit of the present new interspecific variety. The illustration shows the upper and lower surface of the leaves, an exterior and sectional view of a fruit divided in its suture plane to show flesh color, pit cavity and the stone remaining in place. The photographic illustration was taken shortly after being picked (shipping ripe) and the colors are as nearly true as is reasonably possible in a color representation of this type.